


Illuminated

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Il tempo con Peter non è mai stato clemente. È sempre andato troppo lentamente, troppo ne è dovuto passare perchè le grida dentro la sua testa si placassero. E troppo lentamente sta invecchiando, come se il fato si divertisse a tenerlo in vita, a fargli ricordare l'orrore che gli ha bruciato il cuore e strappato la famiglia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

ILLUMINATED

 

_Time waits for no one, so do you want to waste some time, tonight?_

Il tempo con Peter non è mai stato clemente. È sempre andato troppo lentamente, troppo ne è dovuto passare perchè le grida dentro la sua testa si placassero. E troppo lentamente sta invecchiando, come se il fato si divertisse a tenerlo in vita, a fargli ricordare l'orrore che gli ha bruciato il cuore e strappato la famiglia.  
Per Lydia invece il tempo ha sempre corso troppo veloce. Troppo presto si è ritrovata a dover convivere con una realtà che sente estranea. Troppo presto ha perso le persone che amava. E poi c'è stato tutto quel sangue e tutta quella morte a cui non sarebbe bastato tutto il tempo del mondo per abituarsi.  
Eppure ora che sono uno di fronte all'altra con quel piccolo fiore viola ad unirli, il tempo per loro due sembra non esistere più.

_Swing me this sorrow and try delusion for a while, it's such a beautiful night_

Il loro primo vero incontro è stato caotico. Tutt'ora Lydia ricorda solo il fresco del campo da football sotto di lei, il dispiacere dell'essersi sporcata il vestito del ballo ed il dolore. Cristo, il dolore! Era stato come un vortice: l'aveva avvolta, disorientandola, rendendole impossibile il distinguere la realtà dall'incubo.  
Quello che ricorda ogni cosa di quel giorno è Peter. Sì, perchè il lupo ricorda quanto luminosa fosse in tenuta da sera, con le labbra appena schiuse ed i grandi occhi verdi sgranati per la sorpresa, Lydia era il sole visto per la prima volta. Ricorda il terrore sul suo volto mentre si trasformava e soprattutto ricorda la delusione che aveva provato nel sentire le sue urla in quella bellissima notte.  
Lei aveva paura di lui.

_You have got to lose inhibition, romance your ego for a while, come on, give it a try_

Lydia non sa esattamente come siano finiti lì, uno di fronte all'altra, con quel piccolo fiore viola ad unirli, però sa che improvvisamente Peter non è poi così male e che in realtà sono molto più simili di quanto non voglia ammettere a se stessa. E forse è la luce che sembra danzare sui loro volti creando storie antiche, forse è il sorriso di Peter che sembra poterla accecare, non ne è sicura, ma per una volta decide di potersi permettere di essere romantica, decide che Peter per una sera può essere tutto ciò che ha sempre desiderato.  
E allora lo bacia, lo bacia perchè ha paura di lui, perchè non hanno niente in comune se non la morte ed il sangue. Lo bacia perchè quel fiore viola è il primo vero regalo che le fa un ragazzo. E quel bacio non è un semplice bacio, non è come quelli che si scambiava con Jackson, no, quello è il bacio di una banshee ad un licantropo.  
Un bacio in grado di far battere un cuore bruciato sepolto da un mare cenere.

_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding we are, we are blinding_


End file.
